Behind a Smiling Face
by Demoness Mark
Summary: What Relena is thinking during one of her speeches


Behind a Smiling Face  
  
By: Demoness Mark  
  
He doesn't care about me, he only cares about what I say and do. He cares nothing about me personally. If he could hear my thoughts, he would laugh. I sound like a little girl with a crush. I should try to keep my mind on my speech. Thought Relena.  
  
"Children are the future. For them to succeed, they must have a good education. Education is the key to anyone's future. And, unfortunately, our school system is substandard." Said Relena.  
  
Education, how can I speak about education when I haven't completed mine yet? But, neither has he, and he has had more experience in the world. What right have I to make any of these speeches? I hate this job. I always have to smile. I always have to be polite. I can't show my true feelings. Heaven forbid I throw a hissy fit, or wear a short skirt and a tank top. But I can't quit or he will lose any interest that he has in me. Thought Relena.  
  
"To improve our school system we need to start teaching both morals and honor. Morals keep children in line and gives them something to believe in. Teaching morals in school will also keep the crime rate down. Honor will do the same things as morals, but will also help them learn discipline." Said Relena.  
  
This is definitely one of her better speeches. Why do I keep coming to her speeches? I know that she is well protected. Three Gundam pilots should be able to keep anyone safe. I could kidnap her if I wanted to. Hey, that isn't a bad idea. It would give me a chance to tell her how I feel. No, I'm not good enough for her. The best thing I can do for her is to make sure that she is safe. Thought Heero  
  
"We should give less scholarships for sports and more of them for scholastic achievement. Children should have to learn to get into collage not just be able to throw a ball. If we were to give more scholarships for intellect rather than brawns, children would want to learn." Continued Relena.  
  
Where is he? He said he would be here. Then we are suppose to go to lunch afterward 'to discuss my safety'. Why do I care for him? Obviously he doesn't care for me. And why does he always treat me like a child who can't do anything for herself. If he tries to scare me like he did last time, I'll show him that I can at least adequately defend myself. Thought Relena.  
  
Flashback: Relena bowed to her captivated audience and walked off stage. Once she was back stage, she felt a hand close over her mouth and something sharp poking her in the back. Then she heard Heero's voice saying "I told you that you need better security. Anyone could do what I did. Now let's go to lunch and discuss new security measures."  
  
Yes, if he tries that again I'll show him what Wufei, Duo, and Trowa have been teaching me. Thought Relena.  
  
Maybe I'll try another mock kidnapping. That way I'll see how the security measures we discussed worked. She won't ever expect two mock kidnappings in a row. Thought Heero.  
  
After her speech she walked backstage then outside and down the alley where she usually met Heero and felt a hand on her mouth. And then she bit the hand and whirled around kicking out around the knees of her attacker.   
  
"Oh, it's you again, Heero. How nice to see you. Shall we go to lunch and discuss new security measures?" Said Relena.  
  
"Who taught you that?" Asked Heero.  
  
"Wufei taught me the kick. He has been instructing me in martial arts. Duo has been teaching me street fighting, as he calls it. And Trowa has been teaching me some of those acrobatic tricks he does." Said Relena. "Shall we go to lunch? I took the rest of the afternoon off, so we could talk."  
  
They walked to their favorite luncheon spot. They talked about her security and new measures that they should install. Suddenly Heero said "Relena, I need to talk to you about something. If you want, that is?"  
  
What am I doing? She is much to good for me. She is innocent, pure, sweet, beautiful, and gentile. She has no blood on her hands. She is the complete opposite of me. There is no way she will want me. Thought Heero.  
  
"Well, what is it, Heero?" Asked Relena, full of hope.  
  
Could he really be interested in me? No. He probably is going to ask if he can transfer into my classes to protect me. Thought Relena.  
  
"Look, Relena, I have feelings for you. I tried to fight them, but I couldn't. Not any more. Not since I met you. I know I'm not worthy of you, but I had to tell you." Heero said, with his eyes down-cast.  
  
"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Asked a very startled Relena.  
  
"Yes." Said Heero, still not looking at her.  
  
"YES! I will be your girlfriend." Said Relena, truly smiling for the first time in a long time.  
  
That ends this story, but begins another. 


End file.
